Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor structure. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an integrated inductor.
Description of Related Art
With the progression of technology, an integrated inductor process has been developed toward 28 nm and 20 nm processes. In such miniature dimensions, there exist a significant number of negative effects due to the miniature size of the integrated inductor. For example, because the oxide layer of the integrated inductor is thinner, the capacitance thereof is higher; because redistribution layers (RDLs) adopted in the integrated inductor are thicker, the capacitance among the redistribution layers is higher; and so on. Those situations will affect inductor quality factors.
In view of the foregoing, problems and disadvantages are associated with existing products that require further improvement. However, those skilled in the art have yet to find a solution.